1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an e-calendar, and more particularly, to a method for managing a long-term plan by an e-calendar used in the portable terminal, such as mobile phone or a tablet Personal Computer (PC).
2. Description of the Related Art
The main schedule management of conventional e-calendars is for establishing events, including title, starting and ending time, and alarm time of the event, and the user is prompted when reaching the alarm time. The conventional e-calendars are mainly used for short-term scheduling and reminders, which cannot be combined with long-term planners. Thus, the conventional e-calendar fails to optimize online real-time information to help users create short and long-term plans and schedules.
The software Project for managing project progress decomposes the phases within the project cycle and establishes dependency, and the subsequent step cannot be performed until the previous step is completed. If the previous step is deferred, the subsequent steps are deferred accordingly. Such a professional management tool as Project is mainly aimed at project cycle management, which requires strict dependence on each link and the order cannot be reversed within the project cycle. However, since people's schedules and projects are very different, the schedule cannot be managed by Project. In addition, Project is programmed for professional use, and is not easily used by laypersons.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an easy-to-use e-calendar that can arrange short-term schedules and manage long-term plans.